Friends of the Gboys
by Amanda Yuy Winner
Summary: The G-boys go undercover at a high school to futher complete their missions. There they meet some new friends and with their help they may accomplish their task.
1. New Students

Hi peoples this is my first fan fiction so plese dont kill me for it. I know the begining couple of chapters are better but I swear it gets better!

I dont own Gundam Wing or its carrys as much as I would love to.

_

* * *

_

Kim and Amanda were drawing anime during art class when Miss DeLengen interrupted the class. "We have five new students," Miss DeLengen said and five boys walked in." Will you introduce your self?" 

"Heero Yuy," a boy with messy brown hair and persian blue eyes spoke first.

"Hi I'm Duo Maxwell, I run and hide but I never tell a lie." A boy with a long brown braid and violet eyes said.

"Trowa Barton," a boy with brown bangs covering half his face only showing one visible green eye said. Amanda looked Kim and noticed that she like the tall boy. Amanda then turned back to the introductions.

"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, nice to meet you," the boy with blond boy with lovely aqua eyes said. Amanda met him once when they were younger. They were good friends. _I wonder if he told his friends about what he is. _Amanda thought.

The last boy had black eyes and hair tied into a tight pony tail bowed and said, "Chang Wufei." The teacher nodded and told Trowa to sit beside Kim and Quatre beside Amanda. The others were told to sit in front of them.

"Miss Yuy and Lin I want you to show the guys around and help them out ok?" Miss DeLengen asked.

Kim and Amanda exchanged looks and replied, "Yes Miss DeLengen."

So after class we stayed behind so we could talk. Amanda spoke first, "Where would you guys like to go to first?"

Duo shouted, "Cafeteria!"

Heero said, "Computer lab."

Trowa simply said, "Gym."

Wufei said, "Library."

Quatre thought about it and replied, "I don't know, umm music room?"

Kim nodded and said, "Why don't we go to the cafeteria first." They all nodded and went to the cafeteria to eat. They went in and Kim said, "You should try the fries their great." They nodded and grabbed some food and went to sit down.

They were eating, when Deionne a friend of Amanda's came over while saying, "Hey Kim and Amanda! Who are your friends? And do they know what you are?"

Kim and Amanda looked at each other and Amanda said, "This is Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei, and no we haven't told them yet."

"Well you should it's not nice to keep secrets from friends," Deionne said.

Duo looked up and said with food in his mouth, "What secret?"

"Well Amanda is a…" Deionne was trying to say before Amanda stuffed her food in her mouth.

"You know Deionne it's mine and Kim's secret to tell and not yours," Amanda said matter of factly.

She swallowed the food in her mouth and said "So?" And Amanda gave her one of her death glares and she sighed then said, "Fine just as long as you tell them ok?" And with that see left with a wink towards Duo.

"Hey look Heero! Amanda gives death glares just like you," Duo said with more food in his mouth.

"Hn," was the only reply he got.

Amanda looked at Heero for a bit and shook her head… it could just be a coincidence that they have the same last name.

* * *

Please leave a review and tell me what you think about it! 


	2. Secrets of the 3?

Hi peoples this is my first fan fiction so plese dont kill me for it. I dont own Gundam Wing or its carrys as much as I would love to.

_'blah' _telepathic talk

"blah" normal talk

* * *

After school Amanda invited Kim and the guys to her house to talk about school and stuff. They all said yes but, Heero, Trowa and Wufei looked like they didn't want to go but Duo and Quatre convinced them to. They just finished their homework and were sitting in the living room talking.

"So what was that secret your friend was talking about?" Duo asked.

"DUO! That's rude you know," Quatre said to Duo.

Duo looked at Quatre and said, "I know Q-man but, I still want to know."

"How about we make you a deal? You tell us your #1 secret and we will tell you ours. Deal?" Amanda asked.

The guys looked at each other and nodded. Quatre spoke first. "We are all Gundam pilots. I'm Gundam pilot 04 of Sandrock."

Duo spoke next. "I'm Shinigami, the god of death. Gundam pilot 02 of Deathscythe."

"Pilot 01 of Wing," Heero said.

Trowa then said, "Pilot 03 of Heavyarms."

Wufei thought for a moment then answered, "Pilot 05 of Shenlong which I call Nataku."

"COOL! Well I'm a hanyou with black magic," Kim said.

"I'm a half tenshi with wings and white magic," Amanda said. They all nodded and the room went silent until Duo spoke,

"Can you show us your magic?" He asked.

Kim and Amanda exchanged looks and Kim said, "Yes, we could but we don't want to use our magic when we don't have to. Amanda and I do use some of our magic for telepathic reasons."

"Cool!" Duo said, "Talk to us in our minds or cast a spell sp we could be a telepath too but only with us 7 here."

Amanda thought about it and replied, "Sure, but not on Quatre."

"Why not Quatre," Heero asked.

"Well don't you know that...?" Amanda stopped and looked at Quatre and said, "Oh."

Amanda decided to talk to Quatre telepathically. _'Quatre you haven't told them you're a half tenshi?'_ she asked.

Quatre looked at her and replied, _'No I haven't'_

_'How come?'_ Amanda asked.

Quatre replied, _'I didn't want them to know but, Duo and Trowa already know'_

_'How did the find out?'_ she asked.

_'Well since Duo is Shinigami he already knew before he met me and Trowa and I are like brothers and we tell each other everything. Hey how did you know anyway?'_ Quatre asked.

Amanda thought a moment and answered, _'I went on a trip when I was younger and I was bored and wanted to play when I noticed you and you told me remember?'_

_'Is that the time when we were in Egypt?'_ He asked and she nodded._ 'Oh your right I did. I guess I was too young to know not to tell'_

_'Yeah you were but you were a year older then me'_ Amanda replied then said, _'you should tell them you are a tenshi'_

Quatre nodded and answered Heero's question, "I don't need it."

"How come?" Wufei asked.

"I'm a half tenshi so, I'm already a telepath," Quatre explained.

"Nani? You are a tenshi and you never told us. Why?" Wufei yelled.

Amanda looked at Wufei and said, "He has a right not to tell you Wufei and besides, being a tenshi we aren't suppose to tell anyone we are one. It could kill us if someone found out that we didn't tell, so normally we don't tell."

Heero then said, "We still should have known encase it disrupts our mission."

"Is that all you care about Heero? I mean all you say is mission this, mission that. I am tired of it!" Duo yelled.

"Hn," was all Heero said.

Kim decided to break tension and said, "Umm wasn't we suppose to do the spell now?" Amanda nodded and Kim and Amanda did the spell so they can talk to each other telepathically.

* * *

Please leave a review and tell me what you think about it! 


	3. True Forms

Heres the next chapter hehehehe enjoy!

'_blah_' telepathic talking

"blah" normal talking

* * *

The next day Amanda went to English with Quatre and Heero. Ms. Miller told Quatre to sit beside Amanda and Heero to sit beside her friend Amy. Amanda already new by the emotions coming off of Amy that she liked him. 

_'Hey Heero I think Amy likes you'_ Amanda told Heero.

Heero looked at her and replied, _'Hn, she isn't too bad. She's better then Relena'_

_'Oh my god! Heero I can't believe you thought that especially about a girl'_ Quatre said in shock. After English they went to the cafeteria to join the others.

_'So when's your next mission?'_ Kim asked.

_'It's on Saturday during the Christmas holidays in the Rocky Mountains, at one of oz's base'_ Heero said, _'Why?'_

_'Can we join you? My mom and sister are going to visit a friend during the holidays'_ Amanda asked. _'I can even get Kim to spend the night for a while so her mom doesn't know she's coming with us'_

_'Well ok, you guys can come, but don't expect us to help if you get caught'_ Heero said and they nodded.

On the first Saturday of the Christmas holidays they went to the Rocky Mountains during the night.

"Ok before we go in we should be in our true forms," Kim said and Amanda nodded.

Kim started to glow a really dark blue almost black colour. When the glow disappeared Kim was standing there but, she looked more like a hanyou. Kim's hair and eyes stayed gold and she wore a blue robe. (Like Inuyasha's) She also had gold cat ears, tail and paws.

Amanda started to glow a really bright blue that was almost blinding to see. When the glow was gone Amanda was floating in the air because of her beautiful white wings. Her hair stayed platinum blond and her eyes stayed blue. She had on a long white robe with gold trimming and her ears were now pointed instead of round. She then folded her wings into her back slowly so it would be less painful and also so she could move much more easily when she is doing the mission.

Trowa was staring at Kim. He admitted to himself that he does like the hanyou. Quatre was also staring but at Amanda. Quatre always liked Amanda even when they were kids, but he liked Amanda more in her true form.

Heero, Duo and Wufei were still staring until Heero said, "Alright, Amanda and Quatre set bombs on the east side Kim and Duo the west and the rest of us will go in and get the information. Good luck everyone." They all nodded and went separate ways.

Duo and Kim were placing bombs in every room on the west side while talking.

"So Kim how long have you known Amanda?" Duo asked.

Kim thought about it and replied, "For about 10 years, I think. How long have you known the other g-boys?"

"Um not that long. We all met at the New Edwards base a couple of months back." Duo answered placing another bomb.

Kim placed another bomb and said, "Oh, that's no really a long time. Are you guys good friends?"

Duo thought about it and said, "Quatre and Trowa are my best friends, while Heero and Wufei are just friends." He placed a couple more bombs. When the two finished they left the base to wait for the others out side.

Quatre and Amanda were placing bombs in every room on the east side of the base. "So Quatre, how come you never transform to your true form?" Amanda asked while walking into a room to place a bomb.

Quatre looked at Amanda and replied, "I don't because it's hard to do missions with your wings in the way."

Amanda nodded. What Quatre said was true because Amanda would have the same problem is she didn't know how to fold her wings away. She stopped placing bombs and turned to Quatre and said, "I could teach you how to fold your wings into your back so you can do your missions in your true form without trouble."

Quatre nodded and asked, "How about you teach me sometime after this mission?" Amanda nodded and they finished planting the bombs and joined the others outside.

Heero and Trowa were hacking into the Oz base while Wufei stood guard at the door. When Heero and Trowa found what they were looking for they saved it on the disk and the three of them left. They joined the others outside and went back to Amanda's for a good night sleep.

* * *

Please leave a review! Next chapter: 


	4. Christmas with the Gboys

Hi peoples! I've finally updated... not that anyone cares since I dont think anyone is reading this but all well... If you are reading this PLEASE leave a review its what fuels me to write more!

I dont own Gundam Wing even if I wanted too....

_'blah'_ telepathic talk

"blah" normal talk

* * *

A couple of days later Kim went back to her house and the G-boys stayed with Amanda. Amanda, Duo, and Quatre decorated the house and tree while Trowa watched them and helped every now and then. Heero was on his laptop and Wufei was reading an old book.

When the group was finished they went shopping for a couple of hours and regrouped in the food court.

"So did you guys find what you were looking for?" Amanda asked the G-boys.

Heero, Trowa, and Wufei nodded and Duo replied, "Yep! I got a present for everyone. But it was hard looking presents for you and Kim." Amanda nodded and looked at Quatre.

Quatre replied, "I got one for all of you, my 29 sisters, my farther and the Maganacs."

"Wow, think you got enough Q-man?" Duo asked.

"I think so," Quatre replied.

After they were finished they went back to Amanda's house and placed the presents under the tree. They then sat down in silence. The silence was beginning to drive Amanda insane when she decided to talk. "So when's your next mission?" She asked.

Heero looked at her and replied, "Two days from Christmas."

Amanda nodded and said to Quatre "I can teach you now if you wish." Quatre nodded and they went outside so no one but the people inside the yard could see them. (Amanda has a spell on the fence of illusion)

Wufei decided to practice the katana, Duo went to watch T.V, Heero went back onto his laptop and Trowa followed them outside.

Amanda turned back into her true form but kept her wings out. Quatre then glowed white and transformed. He now wore a white robe with silver trimming and he too had slightly pointed ears and lovely white wings.

Heero and Wufei couldn't believe there eyes but went back to what they were doing. Trowa has seen Quatre transform in San Francisco so it wasn't new to him. Duo on the other hand being the god of death was used to many things including true forms.

"Ok Quatre in order for your wings to fold into your back your going to have to want them in your back," Amanda said and Quatre nodded. "Then you have to concentrate on getting them there. You have to use some of your magic to make it less painful."

Quatre nodded and folded his wings. He then concentrated and his wings went into his back. "Good Job! Now if you want them out you do the same thing but wish for them," Amanda said. Quatre once again did what he was told and his wings were back.

The two of them turned into their human forms and Quatre said, "Thank you for teaching me that." Amanda nodded and they went inside.

The next day was Christmas Eve. Kim came over and gave them their Christmas presents and they gave her hers. Amanda told Kim when the next mission was and Kim said she would be there.

The next morning Duo woke up everyone so they could open up the presents. The group spent 30mins opening them and thanking each other for what they got. After we were done the phone ringed and Amanda answered it.

"Kannichi-wa!" she said.

"Kannichi-wa Amanda! Merry Christmas! And tell the guys I say merry Christmas." Amanda did so. "So what did you guys get?" she asked. Amanda told her what they got and Kim told them what she got.

Later on that night the group was sitting in the living room talking about the day and the mission coming up. They then decided to go to bed for a goodnight sleep for tomorrow they would be taking down the decorations.

* * *

As I've said before please review!


	5. The Failed Mission

Heres part 5 and I just realized that I needed something to hapen to them so umm yeah....

I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING EVEN IF I WISHED I DID...  
------------------------------------------

The next day the group took down the decorations. After they were done they had lunch. They then met Kim at the G-boys' safe house.

"Ok here's the plane," Heero said while showing the group a map. "We will divide into two groups. Quatre, Duo and Amanda you guys will place the explosives while the rest of us hack into the systems and get the information." The group nodded in union as they went to get the necessary things they would need.

Later that night the group went to the base. Amanda, Kim, and Quatre turned into their real forms (Quatre and Amanda folding in their wings) and went inside as the two groups separated.

Heero, Trowa, Wufei and Kim ran though the halls of the base killing or injuring soldiers along the way. (Kim and Amanda don't like to kill unless they have too) Heero and Trowa with guns, Wufei with his katana and Kim with her achani dark blade. When they got to the computer room Heero and Trowa started to hack the system while Kim and Wufei watched for oz soldiers. After 15 minutes Wufei started to help the other two hack.

_Hurry up you guys!_ Kim shouted telepathically.

_We are!_ Wufei replied, _this system isn't easy to crack you know!_

_If they did make it easy we would've won the war already_ Heero said.

They continued to hack when Wufei pushed a big red button getting a bit angry. (Fear the button! Never push a big red button, ummm anyway….) "Shit" Wufei yelled as the alarms went off. The four of them ran out of the room with the information, when they bumped into some oz soldiers. Kim quickly turned into her human form before the soldiers saw her in her demon form.

One of the soldiers yelled, "Don't move!" Heero took out his gun and started to fire on the soldiers. Trowa did too as Wufei and Kim sliced them. An oz soldier though sleeping gas which put the group to sleep.

The soldiers grabbed the group and put them into a cell.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre, Duo and Amanda were placing bombs in places you wouldn't expect to find them while killing any oz soldiers along the way. Quatre using a gun, Duo using his scythe and Amanda using two curved swords. They were doing fine until the alarms started to go off.

"Oh man! What went wrong?" Duo shouted as he looked around to see if there were any oz soldiers around.

Quatre replied, "Someone must have pushed the alarm button, we better get going." Quatre and Amanda turned back into their human forms just incase they got caught Quatre reloaded his gun as he started to walk towards the place they came from. Duo and Amanda followed Quatre when a group of oz soldiers stood in their way.

"Stop right there!" One called out as he raised his gun. The group didn't listen they just attacked. They injured most of the soldiers when one shot Amanda in the leg. Amanda fell to the ground and blacked out because of the pain.

Quatre and Duo stopped attacking. Quatre went over to Amanda while Duo said, "We surrender and we will come quietly" The soldiers nodded and tied Duo and Quatre up while one carried Amanda to the cell.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!


	6. The Imprisonment

HI again! Thanks to those who reviewed! and heres the next chppie!

'_blah_' telepathic talking

"blah" normal talking

--------------------------------------------------------

Kim, Heero, Wufei and Trowa woke up in their cell only a couple minutes after they were thrown in. A couple of minutes later the door opened and tree forms were thrown in. The door then closed when they realized who was thrown in.

Quatre went over to Amanda and started to chant a small spell that turned the bullet in Amanda's leg to ashes. He then chanted another spell which healed Amanda's wound. "Well that should do it" Quatre said as he sat down and put Amanda's head on his lap. The others didn't bother to ask what had happen.

_'So how are we going to get out of here?'_ Duo asked telepathically.

Quatre answered, _'I don't know how but, I'll figure out a way.'_ the group nodded and sat down.

The door opened and in stepped a soldier. "What are you doing here at this base?" he asked and got no reply. "You're not going to talk eh?" Again he got no answer. "Well we will fine out eventually but, until then you will not be given food or water." And with that he left.

_'What now? We can't just tell them who we are and why we are here'_ Kim said with worry in her thought.

Quatre looked at the floor in thought, _'I really don't know you guys… Sorry we got you into this mess Kim'_ He said then looked at her then back at the floor.

_'Don't worry about it Quatre after all I'm not human and it takes a lot to kill me'_ Kim said and grinned. Quatre smiled and nodded. The group fell silent eventually all falling asleep.

Some time during the night some oz soldiers came in and grabbed Amanda, Duo and Quatre and brought them to a different cell so they wouldn't be able to escape as easily as they could as a group… or at least they thought so.

When Kim and the rest of them woke up that was the first thing they realized. But of course they weren't worried thanks to their telepathic abilities. While Heero and Wufei were looking around the cell for any weaknesses it may have and coming up with a plan to get out Trowa and Kim were sitting in the corner talking.

Kim looked up at Trowa and smiled, "So do you get caught often?" she asked to start a conversation.

"Never been caught before" he admitted and shrugged, "this is the first time for me."

"Same here" Kim said then laughed, "Then again I haven't been at this as long as you have." Trowa nodded and they fell silent again. Kim sighed and looked at the ground seeing as how Trowa didn't seem to be one who talked much.

"I think I've got a way on getting out of here we just have to wait and tell the others" Heero said and sat down. Wufei also sat down and started to meditate. Trowa and Kim nodded and just sat down quietly. They stayed that way until much later that night.

--------------------------------------------

Duo was the first to wake up closely followed by Quatre. Amanda being one who tended to sleep in was still asleep. Quatre Picked her up and placed her on his lap to keep her warm. It seemed that Oz didn't want them to be comfortable much. Amanda woke up not much longer and shivered. Quatre did his best to keep her warm. ((Incase you are wondering why I'm cold well there's 2 reasons. 1) Oz didn't allow much heating in and 2)I'm I guess sensitive to the cold… I swear my house is freezing cold compared to my room))

"Thanks Quatre" Amanda said and smiled at him, "You don't have to keep me warm."

Quatre smiled back, "It isn't a problem at all." Duo looked at the 2 of them but said nothing. Quatre then started to think, "Hey do you remember when we first met?" he asked and looked at her. Amanda nodded and Duo paid a bit more attention to what was going on. "I remember it as if it were yesterday…"

_((Flashback))_

_A young boy of the age of 5 was sitting in the park and was crying. He was crying because he was alone and his dad was to busy to spend time with him. A four year old girl sat next to him on the bench and smiled at him, "Hi! I'm Amanda Yuy! Want to play with me?"_

_Quatre stopped his crying and looked at her and smiled, "Yeah! I'm Quatre Raberba Winner." Quatre and Amanda then stood up and started to play tag moving out slightly to play in the Egyptian sun._

_They continued on playing when Quatre fell and scraped his nee. He got up and he started to glow as it disappeared. Amanda looked at him for a few minute before saying, "Wow! I didn't know you could do that! I can do that too!" She said and started to glow as she turned into her true form with her wings out and everything._

_Quatre stared at her for a bit before also changing into his true form with his wings out. They then continued to play tag now flying in the air. Iria, Quatre's sister eventually found them and told Quatre they had to go. Amanda and Quatre flew to the ground. "I had a great time playing with you Amanda." He kissed her cheek, "Hope to meet you again." He said and took off after his sister. _

_Amanda blushed, "You too!" she yelled at him. She then put a hand on the cheek he had kissed._

_((End flashback))_

"You were so cute back then," Quatre said and smiled while Amanda blushed, "You still are you know that?" Amanda's blush deepened and she shook her head.

Duo who had been watching this smiled at them. He then frowned slightly. He vaguely remembered meeting a girl long ago… but he couldn't remember her much. He sighed and leaned against the wall. He turned back to the conversation.

"I can't believe you kissed my cheek! Do you know how many times I continually told my mom about that and see never believed me" Amanda said and laughed. Quatre and Duo then joined into the laugh.

"Anyway…" Quatre said and shook his head, "It's about time we get to business. I'm summoning everyone to the dream world." Both Duo and Amanda nodded knowing what it was. Quatre then closed his eyes and started chanting something. The minute he finished all the pilots and the 2 girls were fast asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------

Ok just a minor note... Quatre and Amanda do meet each other loads of times that was just the first time they met anyway R&R!


	7. So We Meet Again

Hi peoples! I got to update this finally. I dedicate this chapter to GamerPheonix888. Anyway it's my birthday today so I'm going enjoy!!!

* * *

The sands of the desert were blowing in the wind. The small lake surrounded by trees reflected the full moons glow. In the middle of this lovely scene were 7 teenagers. There was threes half angels, one demon, one God of Death, one elf and one dragon.

"What the hell?" Wufei shouted and looked at his new acquainted dragon wings and tail. Trowa also was a bit shocked to find that he had elf ears. "What is this place and why do I have these?" Wufei asked enraged.

"Calm down Wufei. This is my dream world," Quatre said and then sat down on a bolder. "Everything has its own dream world. A dream world shows what a person truly is. So if I'm not mistaken I'm not the only one who hide secrets from the rest of the group."

Heero shrugged, "I'm a half tenshi so what. It doesn't help me out at all after all…" Heero stopped his sentence and looked away. Amanda looked at him. She would have to speak with him later.

Quatre nodded, "And it seems both Trowa and Wufei didn't know they weren't humans. Oh well it doesn't matter right now. I've come up with an idea to get out of these cells were stuck in. Ok here's the plan…."

* * *

Quatre's plan worked out perfectly and the group of 7 made it out safely. Kim had suggested on going to her place and the rest of the group agreed since they were hungry and wanted something to eat. It was early morning when they reached Kim's house. They entered silently and Kim went to see if her mom was home. Her sister was supposed to be at her friend's house.

When Kim came back she took out some food and served it to the group. The group ate silently every now and then glancing at each other. This continued on until they had finished eating. Amanda and Kim went and cleaned the dishes and then joined the guys in the living room. A door opened and they all jumped.

Kim stood up and went to the room she shared with her sister. "Katie? What are you doing here? I thought you were at a friend's house…"

A girl a year older then Kim looked up. She had very light brown hair with natural highlights that went past her shoulders. She pushed her bangs out of her face and stared back at Kim with her lively green eyes, "I decided to come home and play FF7. Besides you weren't here and who wouldn't like the whole house to themselves?"

Amanda walked into the room and looked at Katie, "Hey Katie" she said and sat down on the floor, "Kim said you wouldn't be home so we brought some friends over. Hope you don't mind."

Katie looked at Amanda and smiled, "I don't mind, who are they?" she asked putting away the game she was playing.

Amanda stood up, "Why don't you come see for yourself." Katie nodded and followed Amanda and Kim into the living room where the guys were sitting. "Ok guys this is Katie Kim's older sister. Katie these are Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre and…."

Katie looked at Duo. She remembered meeting a boy with the same long hair years ago, "Duo? Is that you?" she asked in a small but questioning voice. Amanda and Kim exchanged a look but said nothing.

Duo looked at her and his eyes widen and he jumped up, "Katie! Is that you! Oh my god I thought I would never see you again!" He then ran over to Katie and looked at her closely, "You haven't changed much since the last time I saw you."

Katie smiled and hugged him and Duo returned it, "I thought I wouldn't see you either. How are you?"

"Well I'm doing well specially now since I got to see you again," Duo admitted and moved away from her with a grin on his face.

The rest of the group watched silently wondering how they had known each other. "Umm Katie? How do you know Duo?" Kim asked puzzled. She never remembered seeing Duo at all.

"Well do you remember that time when I left for a couple of months?" Katie asked and Kim nodded. "Well I went to some training classes on L2. I met Duo in them and we became friends right away. When I was in trouble or something he was always by my side helping me out. A couple of months went by and I had to come back home…"

_((Flashback))_

_Two 12 year old kids sat on a brick wall over looking the park. One had light brown hair and the other had long brown hair in a braid. The girl was looking at her feet when she finally spoke, "I'm going back home tomorrow and I don't know when I'll see you again…" _

_The boy looked at her, "No Katie you can't go! You have to finish the classes and stuff. I don't want you to leave me." _

_Katie gave him a small smile and handed him a small box, "Here this is for you so you will never forget me." She then looked at the ground, "I don't want to leave but we may meet again when the time arises."_

_Duo looked at the box she had given to him and opened it up. Inside the box was a necklace. On it was rose quartz heart on a gold chain. "Thank you so much Katie. I'll never forget you. Here take this to remember me by" He said and took off his silver cross and handed it to her._

_Katie looked at it, "But I shouldn't it's the last thing you have from the Maxwell Church."_

_Duo shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I have more then this from there after all why do you think I keep my hair braided and not cut it?"_

_Katie smiled and took the cross from him and putting it on. Duo put on his necklace as well. Katie then stood up slowly followed by Duo. Katie hugged him then quickly kissed his cheek before turning and running, "Till we meet again Duo Maxwell!"_

_Duo watched as she left and blushed lightly. He then turned and headed back to the place he was stating at._

_((End Flashback))_

Katie took out the cross she always wore ever since Duo had given it to her, "I've never taken it off and I never did forget you Duo" Katie said and smiled.

Duo smiled back just as much, "Me neither" he said taking out the necklace she had given him.

Amanda and Quatre exchanged looks. Quatre then smiled taking out a half heart with a wing on it out and Amanda then took out the other half. Who would have thought 2 Gundam Pilots became such good friends with 2 girls they knew nothing about.

* * *

So hope you liked it and don't forget to R&R!!!! 


	8. Together again

Hey peoples its me! ha ha I haven't updated since my birthday and I'm sorry for that ; we moved as well as had problems with the computer not to mention I've been seriously depressed lately and busy with school but it's summer vaction now so yay!

* * *

Katie and Duo sat down near each other while everyone else got comfortable again. They spent most of the day just chatting and telling some stories. Kim's mom got home and had agreed to letting them stay the night. Kim glanced at the time and stretched a bit, "...it's getting kind of late we should figure out how we are sleeping... theres alot of us and not alot of room"

The others nodded and they went about organizing sleeping aragements. Katie and Kim was to share their room with Duo and Wufei. Heero, Quatre, Amanda and Trowa got the living room. "night guys!" Kim said happily before turning off all the lights and going to her room and laying down on her bed falling fast asleep. Wufei set himself up before he too fell asleep.

Katie laied down on her bed and stared at the roof for a bit. Duo sat up from his sleeping bag on the floor and looked at her and smiled, "having trouble getting to sleep?" he asked.

Katie blinked a bit and sat up and looked at him and smiled, "no not really just thinking... I can't believe I get to see you again... in the middle of this war and everything..."

Duo nodded getting up and sitting next to her giving her a hug, "I know I can't believe it to much either but... I'm glad we did get to... I missed having you around"

Katie hugged him back and moved a bit closer, "oh well I'll help you guys out now. I can't let you do something with out me" she looked at him, "I finished my training so I'm more then prepared to fight"

Duo stared at her for a bit before nodding, "very well I'll watch over you... till then get some sleep" He kissed her cheek lightly. Katie blushed and nodded moving away and laying down falling asleep. Duo smiled watching her for a bit before getting off her bed and laying down on his sleeping bag. He slowly fell asleep.

_In the living room_

Amanda and Quatre sat on the couch. Trowa was sitting in a chair while Heero just stood against the wall. Amanda looked at them, "you guys should get some sleep ok" she said and smiled before yawning and leaning against Quatre falling asleep. Quatre smiled and held her close.

Trowa looked over and gave a slight smile glad his best friend was happy. He relaxed into the chair and closed his eyes falling asleep. Quatre slowly moved Amanda into a laying down position before moving off the couch and laying down falling asleep. Heero staied awake and looked over at Amanda. He shook his head. He was mistaken. There wasn't any way it could really be true right? He went and laied down falling asleep.

_((Amanda and Heero's Dream... takes place when she was 3 and he 4))_

_Chibi Amanda tried getting onto the counter to get some cookies. She fell from the counter and started crying a bit on the ground. A few seconds later a younge boy a year older then her walked in. He had brown messy hair and peaceful blue eyes. He ran over to the girl and picked her up rocking her a bit, "shss sis it's ok... you want a cookie right?" he asked smiling at her._

_Amanda looked at the boy and stopped crying and nodded, "Hee-chan... can you get me one pwease?" she asked. The boy nodded and put her down. He flapped his little wings and flew onto the counter. He grabbed the cook jar and flew back down and sat down next to her. She smiled and hugged him, "thanks Hee-chan!" She giggled a bit and got a cookie out and started to eat it happily. Heero watched her with a content smile on his face._

'is this real?' Amanda asked herself watching the dream. She looked at herself then at Heero, 'I remeber this... but what happened...'

Heero walked up next to her also watching, 'it appears so' he said. She blinked and looked at him sadly. Heero stared at her, 'I'm sorry' he said as the dream then changed scenes and they both turned to watch it.

_A bomb exploded next to the two cute chibi's running along the road. They wimpered a bit getting hit from the side effect. Heero looked over at his sister who didn't look to be in the best of shape. He frowned and picked her up, "dont worry sis I'll protect you..." he said and started running down some paths._

_She looked up at Heero and nuzzled him a bit, "I love you Hee-chan..." She said wipping some tears away from her face. She then wimpered a bit as she tried to move her small wings._

_Heero looked at her, "shss sis it'll be alright... I love you too... I wont leave you" he continued to run holding onto his sister. His wings hurt the same amout as hers did so he didn't fly even if it would be faster. Their parents died after a bomb hit a car they were in and by luck the two of them lived. Just as they were getting out of the battle zone a bomb landed right beside them. Heero went flying back and let go of Amanda, "no!" he shouted hitting the ground and tumbling for a bit. He got up wincing in pain, "AMANDA!" he shouted but got no reply. He started to cry silently to himself as he wiped his tears away, "I failed you sis..." he looked at the sky sadly, "I'll find you again I swear I will..."_

_Amanda wimpered hitting the ground quit a distance away, "Hee-chan?" she cried and slowly got up, "where are you...?"_

((End Dream))

Amanda and Heero woke up at the exact same time. Amanda shook a bit crying. Heero looked over at her and frowned barely noticeable. Quatre and Trowa woke up wondering what was going on. Quatre got up and sat next to Amanda and hugged her close. She hugged him back and burried her face in his chest and cried a bit more.

Trowa looked over at Heero, "what happened?"

Heero walked over to Amanda sitting on the other side of her, "..." he didn't give an answer. Amanda moved away from Quatre and looked at Heero, "...Hee-chan..." She hugged him tightly.

Trowa and Quatre blinked a bit not getting what was happening. Heero hugged Amanda back, "shss sis it's alright" he said calmly and not so emotionless as he normally would speak. He rocked her a bit, "I told you I wouldn't leave you... I'm sorry I did"

She looked up at him and smiled a bit wiping her tears away, "you found me again... thats all that matters"

Trowa shook his head, "mind explaining to us what's going on?" Quatre nodded in agreement.

Heero looked at them, "we're siblings who lost each other when our town was bombed..."

Trowa and Quatre nodded before watching them. They decided they had things under control and went back to their spots and went back to sleep. Heero looked at Amanda, "you should go back to sleep"

Amanda looked at him and nodded, "aww but Hee-chan" she smiled and closed her eyes and fell asleep. Heero layed her down and put her head on his lap as he fell asleep sitting on the couch. She smiled in her sleep glad to be with her brother again after so many years.

* * *

Don't forget to R&R! thanks!


End file.
